


shine razor eyes in delight

by skvadern



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, Cock Warming, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, halflings and goblins can have little a tail as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skvadern/pseuds/skvadern
Summary: “Caught you,” Grizzop hisses next to his ear, voice edged with a snarl.The night of a full moon can be an interesting time, when you're sleeping with one of Artemis' own hunters.
Relationships: Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan/Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam
Comments: 26
Kudos: 54





	shine razor eyes in delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2ndActivatorOfCaspases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ndActivatorOfCaspases/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DARLING STANLEY, I HAVE NOT KNOWN U FOR LONG BUT I HOPE TO KNOW YOU MUCH LONGER. YOURE INCREDIBLY SWEET AND FUNNY AND KIND AND BONE-FILLED AND YOUR MIND DELIGHTS ME ENDLESSLY. HOPE U HAVE AN EXCELLENT DAY.   
> hamid is trans in this fic bc im trans and i can do whatever i please. words used for his equipment are cock, entrance and cunt.   
> title from animal impulses by iamx

Hamid’s gotten fitter, these past months. Stronger, faster, tougher. He’s still got a nice little cushion around his middle, halfling traits thankfully saving him from being too skinny, but there’s now muscle under it. He wouldn’t go so far as to call himself a seasoned adventurer, of course not, but he’s a long way from the fragile little academic he’d been all his life.

Grizzop is faster.

The solid weight slams into his back, knocking him off balance and sending him flailing forward until his face and shoulders impact off a broad tree trunk. Hamid twists and struggles, flinging himself to the side in an attempt to get away from the next blow. It doesn’t work; Grizzop gets a grip on him again and he gets shoved face first into the leaf litter, forest-floor exploding cool and thickly musty over his nose. He tries to scramble forward, but he only gets halfway over an arching tree root before Grizzop lunges over him and locks him down. One clawed hand grinds the side of his face into the loam, the other grabs an arm, wrenching it up over his back until his muscles are screaming. Grizzop’s first set of knees dig into the back of his thighs, and what’s definitely an erection digs into his arse.

Grizzop’s unsheathed fully, already, and he hasn’t even _touched_ Hamid – just from tracking him, chasing him, bringing him down. The knowledge makes Hamid burn between his legs, and he’s sure he’s already embarrassingly wet.

“Caught you,” Grizzop hisses next to his ear, voice edged with a snarl. Gods, he sounds _feral_ – Grizzop has never sounded like that in Hamid’s hearing before, not even at his angriest. His tail lashes round Hamid’s thigh, spadelike tip digging painfully into the soft flesh.

Hamid gropes for words, panting heavily into the dirt. None present themselves. His head is fogged and swimming; the abrupt wrenching movement and the lust, so thick and hot in his veins he wants to cry. All he can concentrate in is the hot breath beside his ear, the claws scraping through his hair and against his wrist, the painful-satisfying arch of his spine where he’s bent over the tree root, fuck, he’s practically _presenting_ -

“Now,” Grizzop twists his head to speak right into Hamid’s ear, his tongue brushing wet against the thin skin and setting Hamid quaking, “you gonna be good prey for me, lovely? Or do I have to _make_ you?”

Again, Hamid tries to speak; again, he can’t get the words out. It’s all he can do to keep sucking in air.

“I’ll take that as a yes, yeah?” Grizzop murmurs, pushing forward to nose against the side of Hamid’s head, along the line of his sweat-slicked hair. When he sucks in a luxuriously deep breath, his chest presses Hamid even further down. Somehow, the discomfort only makes him ache more, wet and melting between his legs.

“Smell good,” Grizzop sighs, with all the bone-deep satisfaction of a predator over its kill. “Don’t smell like me, yet, but you will.” The promise, the threat, is like a punch straight to his core, and Hamid’s hips jerk helplessly. He tries to press his thighs together, soothe the burn of arousal, but Grizzop is hard and heavy lying between them, trapping him.

The hand restraining his arm loosens, guiding it to rest by his head. Hamid lets himself be arranged, dragged upwards until his hips are resting more comfortably – for a given value of comfort – over the tree root, while his knees are knocked further to the sides. Grizzop moves forward to fill the space, pressing against the base of his tail. This tightly pushed together, Hamid can practically trace the exactly outline of Grizzop’s cock, straining against his trousers.

A clawed hand curls around his tail, and Hamid whines in the back of his throat as Grizzop draws his hand slowly upwards, tugging gentle and steady. Gods, he’s sure the skin here isn’t normally this sensitive. At his whimper, Grizzop _pulls_ at him, the pressure at the base of his spine skidding upwards, electric and viciously good. Hamid cries out, and Grizzop laughs dark and delighted above him.

Releasing his tail, Grizzop’s claws catch on the thin material of his trousers. For once, Hamid hadn’t worn his sleeves at Grizzop’s insistence, and so the cloth that Grizzop tears open is real. The night air is even colder on bare, sweat-slick skin – except for where the scratches Grizzop’s claws left down his arse burn, sharply thrilling – and Hamid gasps at the shock of it.

He’s really about to be fucked over a tree root, face down in the dirt, in the moonlight. Like an animal. Like prey.

With another wrench, Grizzop bares him fully. Hamid shivers weakly when as he rears further back, crouching behind him, the hand laced through his curls scraping its way up his spine. Grizzop recaptures his tail with one hand, holding it out the way with a grip that makes stars spark behind Hamid’s eyes. The other hand dips between his legs, the back of two fingers brushing against the sodden mess of him. He can feel his cheeks flare even hotter at Grizzop’s low chuckle.

“Lady above us, you’re fucking _soaked_ ,” Grizzop hisses, sounding almost furious. Even so exposed, so vulnerable, Hamid can’t help preening a little. It’s always satisfying, the force with which Grizzop wants him.

From behind him comes rustling and the sound of stitches popping, loud in the quiet of the forest. Hamid slowly folds his arms and drags them under his head, heart hammering and stomach clenching with that delicious wanting fear.

When something hot and slick brushes against him, the lightest pressure at his entrance, that anticipation kicks him in the gut, low and heavy. Grizzop presses in just slightly, his pointed tip parting his folds easily, and Hamid feels a moan catch in the back of his throat at the slight stretch where he needs it most. One Grizzop’s hands move to his hips, claws tapping against the soft skin. The other curls around the base of his tail, thumb rubbing at the eye-crossingly sensitive under-base.

That grip tightening is the only warning Hamid gets before Grizzop yanks his hips forward and thrusts in, bottoming out with a single powerful snap. The sudden, shocking stretch rips a shout out of Hamid – it _hurts_ in the best way, hot ache blooming through his core. He feels split open, impaled.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re tight,” Grizzop croons above him, circling his hips so the ridges of his cock rub perfectly against the walls of Hamid’s cunt. Before Hamid can even brace for it, he pulls almost all the way out and slams inside again, setting off another burst of that sweet, hot ache that forces tears out of Hamid’s eyes.

Solidly muscled as any seasoned predator, Grizzop settles over him again, tongue snaking out to lap the salt from the corner of Hamid’s eye. In the low light, he can just about make out Grizzop’s hungry grin, his eyes with their reflective, devouring pupils. All those teeth.

“So pretty, my pretty prey,” Grizzop groans into his ear as he starts to thrust in earnest, setting a sharp and savage rhythm. Helpless, trapped, Hamid wails and takes it, burning friction and the addictive joy of being speared open. He feels molten, like the rock that spills from volcanoes; he feels like he should be setting the leaf litter on fire just at his touch.

Grizzop shifts the pattern of his thrusts, longer strokes that leave Hamid feeling all of him, thick and long and utterly relentless. “All mine,” he snarls, voice gone harsh and choppy, and Hamid finally finds his voice to breathe _yes, yes, yes_ into the soil. He can feel the tops of his thighs wet with slick – his and Grizzop’s both, no doubt, and the thought makes him whine. Gods, what they must _smell_ like-

Somehow, Grizzop manages to get his legs under him in some new position, and then he’s hitting deeper than Hamid thought possible, splitting him open entirely. Hamid scrabbles helplessly at the dirt – not trying to get away, no, just to hold on, keep himself from collapsing – but Grizzop must misinterpret it, because he growls low in his throat. Before Hamid can even go still, Grizzop’s mouth locks hot and wet around his trapezoid, teeth digging in painfully. Hamid sobs as the pressure increases, stunningly powerful, and then something gives and Grizzop’s teeth are buried in the meat of him.

It knocks the breath out of Hamid’s lungs, heated agony flattening him. He clenches down hard on Grizzop’s cock, gasping when it makes Grizzop’s jaws tighten, rips a growl from his throat that vibrates through the torn, tender flesh. His hips snap punishingly against Hamid’s arse, pounding him against the unforgiving wood.

Hamid comes with his lover’s teeth fastened into his shoulder, orgasm torn from the heart of him and leaving him gushing and shaking, screaming his pleasure into the soil. As his cunt spasms wildly, each aftershock like an arrow sinking into his gut, Grizzop _howls_ , muffled and feral, and with a final vicious thrust goes still.

Coming down is a slow process, trying to catch his breath when it barely feels like he has room in him for lungs anymore. Now he’s not being literally fucked out of his mind, Hamid’s senses catalogue his aches and pains – his cheek where it had caught on twigs and gritty soil, the stinging scratches on his arse and hips and sides, his knees digging uncomfortably into the dirt and the bruised tops of his thighs where he’d been shoved repeatedly into the rough bark. The sore, swelling tenderness of his cunt. And, of course, the crowning glory; the aching, stinging, burning place where Grizzop’s still clinging to him with a not-inconsiderable number of teeth.

As he thinks that, Grizzop detaches, and Hamid grits his own teeth at the sick slide of Grizzop’s leaving his abused flesh. Grizzop lets out a slow, hissing breath when he tilts his head to see the bite.

“Sorry,” he mutters, soft and contrite in a way Hamid rarely hears. “Should have been more careful.”

Hamid reaches up clumsily, finding one of Grizzop’s hands and twining their fingers together as best he can. “You did warn me things could get… rough,” he replies muzzily. “And… I mean, in the moment, I can’t say I really minded.”

That gets him a chuckle, and Hamid smiles a little, snuggling back into Grizzop despite his body’s various protests. Warm lips press against his cheek, before Grizzop dips his head to lap at the still-running blood. Hamid shivers weakly, clenching down on where Grizzop’s softening inside him, and he can feel Grizzop’s smile grow, pressed against his skin.

Gently, Grizzop slides himself out of Hamid, the sudden emptiness making him shudder. Then Hamid’s being eased off the tree root, Grizzop taking almost all his weight as he’s lowed to the cool, soft forest floor. The goblin joins him almost immediately, spooning up against him, and Hamid sighs with fucked-out contentment.

After a few minutes of cooling down, Hamid almost feels sensible again, and moves to sit up. He manages to wiggle most of the way upright and out of Grizzop’s arms before the hand closing tight around the base of his tail stills him.

“Oh no, get that pretty little arse of yours back here. I’m not nearly done with you yet.” Hamid yelps as he’s hauled backwards and down, tender cunt speared open – gods, he’ll never get used to fucking a goblin, the refractory period is ridiculous. Gasping at being taken again so suddenly, he braces himself for the next thrust, but this time Grizzop just rests there. Now Hamid’s back in his arms, he’s apparently content to curl around him and keep him full.

Without Grizzop’s weight resting on him, Hamid can breathe deeply again, filling his lungs with air so fresh it feels like how moonlight must smell. Behind him, he can hear Grizzop breathing with him, steady and deep. Without noticing it, they’ve matched their inhales and exhales to the same rhythm.

Slowly, Grizzop’s tail unwinds from Hamid’s leg. When it brushes against Hamid’s own tail, he takes the opportunity to twine them together, another way to hold this beautiful, terrifying paladin to him. Grizzop huffs a laugh and lets him, even knots them more tightly together.

Twisting around, wincing as the motion pulls on the bitemark, Hamid peers through the dark at Grizzop’s face. “Are you going to actually do anything, then?” he asks, not quite managing to care that his voice sounds so utterly debauched.

Grizzop’s teeth, some of them still darkened with his blood, gleam in the moonlight as he smiles. “I caught you, darling – remember?” he replies, squeezing Hamid gently around his waist. “I’ve got all the time in the world to enjoy you.” His eyes catch the moonlight and shine, sharp as arrowheads, and Hamid bites his lip.

Above them, the moon itself hangs, full and silvery. It’s not even halfway across the sky yet.


End file.
